You are the one
by RoseGirl99
Summary: It was fate for them to meet. And when Shirley lies in the arms of the man she loves, she thinks about her father and she knew; she found the man, who she could love. And she know, that their fate will always be connected. Into all eternity. LelocuxShirley


Okay I love two things:

Spontanous ideas and the 'Xenoblade Chronicles soundtrack.'

If you read this oneshot, listen to 'Once we part ways' from Xenoblade.

( watch?v=TyXaS4OO5VM )

With this music, I wrote that oneshot.

The picture fits very well too, I think.

Enjoy it and leave a review.

* * *

„Is this our end, Lulu?" She whispered and cuddled up to his arms. He tighted his arms around her and hid his face in her hair.

"I don't know, Shirley." He whispered back and looked forward into the beautiful landscape. Fields of Flowers, a small lake the mountains in the backround. She grabbed his hand and enlanced her fingers with his. Shirley closed her eyes.

It was so unfair; she wanted to stay in this moment. With him, together, forever. But she knew, that their end would come.

"I don't want to lose you, Lulu." Tears went down her cheeks and she hid her face in his chest. She clawed her hands in his Zero suite and began to cry. It was unbearable; the pain, the suffering, the sadness. She didn't want to let him go. Never in her life; he was her destiend one. It was clear, he was the man, her father was talking about, when she was a little girl.

"You're the one." She whispered, while he stayed silent. Lelouch just kept his arms around her and heard the whisper very difficult. "I'm which one?"

She lifted her face up, her eyes and cheeks were red from the tears. "When I was a little girl, I told my father that I will marry him." She smiled a little and she felt his body tensing up.

"But he told me, that I will find a man, that I will love and who will love me." Her smile vanished slowly. The thoughts of her father hurt her so much, she missed him with all her heart.

"I asked him, if I would love that man more than him. He explained to me, that it would be a different kind of love. But if I found that man, my father would be the happiest man on earth."

Silence. Nobody said anything. Shirley lay herself again in his arms and with halfclosed eyes, she looked dreamly into the beautiful landscape. Why couldn't it be like that? So innocent, so easy... It would be her biggest, to stay with her Lulu in all eternity.

"I..." His voice came up. "I never dreamt of marriage or somethink like that. I was satisfied with my life and I never had a thought of these topics. Love, the only love I knew was siblinglove. Nunally was all the world to me, my little sister..." He paused and this time, he looked into her eyes. "Until I met you."

He kissed her head and looked with her into the landscape. "When I first met you, I would have never thought about getting feelings for you. You were like the others, but so different. Maybe it was your cheerfullness, which made me so curious." A little smile came upon his lips. "But you know, I have never showed it. Me, Lelouch Lamperrouge, in love with Shirley Fenette? The ice king?"

Her eyes closed and listened to his voice, loving the softness of his voice in this situation. "When that incident with Mao happened..." He clenched his fist, anger written in his face. "I will never forgive him, what he did to you."

Shirley lay her hand softly on his fist. "Please, Lulu, tell me, why did you use your geass on me?"

His face was calm and before he replied, he kissed her temple. "I didn't want you to be sad." His lips went to her forehead. "I couldn't bear the thought, that your smile would go. Your smile was my light in my dark world, I didn't have anyone in my life as Zero, who gave me a single light. I did this all for Nunallys sake and her smile and your smile lightened my world. They kept me going forward. If you and Nunally wouldn't have been my light, I don't know what would have happened to me. But, thanks to you, I can love."

She chuckled. "Of course you can love, Lulu. Why shouldn't you be able to love?"

His face fell into a mixture of darkness and light. His eyes were serious, but a smile came upon his face. "If I think about my doings as Zero, I think I could have lost any humanity in me. If you are all the time heartless, you will lose you heart and any emotion." He took her hand. "And thanks to you, it didn't happen to me."

"Lulu." She enlanced her finger with his. "Do you think, that it was fate, that we met each other?" Lelouch didn't reply and Shirley didn't beg for an answer. It would be one of the question, she will never find its answer. She took his arm and wrapped it over her chest. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really happy, that I met you, Lulu. I want you to know that." Her eyes closed for one second.

"Me too, Shirley. I'm really happy, that I met you." He kissed her head again.

"You are really the one. I knew it, when I saw you at the funeral of my father." She closed her eyes slowly. "You were the man, that I would love and who would love me. You are the one, that my father predicted. My father is happy now, I know it."

She turned to him and looked up to his face. "Lulu, we will meet each other in our next lives. I know it, we will find each other in every life we live. Maybe if we are young, or if we are old. If rich or poor, if noble and farmer. We will meet and find each other. I'm certainly sure."

Her face nears his. "And in one life, we will become happy. Maybe in the others, we will get seperated or we die, before we could have the chance to get together. But in one life, we will be together. You will love me and I will love you. Even in that live, we couldn't have the chance."

She lifted her face up and lay her lips on his. The kiss was the sweetest thing she ever fell. So many emotions went throught her body, when she kissed her Lulu. Peace, rest, happiness, satisfaction, everything. He kissed her back.

"I love you, Shirley. And I'm sorry, that I never said it to you."

"I love you, Lulu. For everything you have done for me."

She laid herself again on his chest. And her eyes closed. "We are destiened for each other, Lulu. I'm sure."

She smiled. "And thank you for everything, my dearest...Lulu."


End file.
